


A Rockstar's Best Friend

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy accidentally turns himself into a puppy trying to be what Adam needs the most, how will he turn back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rockstar's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal under my other author tag Valress

February 13, 2010 10:30 pm

Shaking his head, Tommy felt really stupid. Sitting in his room, on the floor, in his boxers a book opened on his lap. Scanning the page he sighed and lighting the white candle he read the words on the page. Suddenly he felt strange, his back bowed, the pain was so excruciating he passed out.

When he woke up, he rolled over and started to push himself on to his feet, that was when he realized something was very wrong, looking at his feet he saw paws. “Oh Shit, what the fuck happened?!?!” Moving to the bedroom door, there was a mirror, looking in the mirror a small shaggy puppy looked back. “What the actual fuck?!?! I am a fucking DOG!!!”

Hanging his head he started laughing, ok so he could still talk, this was so fucking weird. He was a talking dog, it was like a bad Disney movie, like The Shaggy Dog or some weird shit like that. All he wanted was to be what Adam needed, what did he get? He turned himself into a fucking dog, sighing he tried to figure out how to get out of his room, the damn door was shut and he didn’t have thumbs. Well, shit now what? Turning back to the book, he knew that he needed to figure out how to change back. He wondered if he could still read, laughing at himself, he padded over to the book, looked down and was relieved to see there was a cure, he groaned when he realized what it was. He had to stay like this until he gave Adam what he needed.

  
~~~~~

  
February 14, 2010 11:30am Los Angeles

Walking down the street Adam tried not to sneer at the garish Valentines decorations adorning all the stores and restaurants. He didn’t hate Valentine’s day, he just didn’t love it anymore, not like he used to. How many had he spent alone? Too many, he was 28 years old, yes his dream was coming true, but… He sighed. Looking at his boots as he walked he walked into the Starbucks, he pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose and pulled his beanie a bit lower, trying to be incognito was slightly difficult but so far so good. Leaving he started back towards his car, as he reached it he saw something curled up under the rear tire. “Oh my god! Did I hit a puppy?” Opening his door, he set the coffee inside and bent down to check on the dog. Placing his hand on the belly of the puppy he was relieved to see that it was still breathing.

  
~~~~~

  
Twitching slightly Tommy felt something touch his belly, wiggling he opened his eyes and was relieved to see it was Adam. Thank god he had figured out how to make puppy sounds, that took a lot of practice to get just right the night before. He couldn’t exactly talk to Adam like this right? Would freak him the fuck out, he didn’t need that. Rolling over he pushed his head on to Adam’s knee and turned his eyes upward to give his best puppy eyes, licking lightly at his hand.

  
~~~~~

  
Okay, Adam wasn’t usually a dog person, but this puppy was too damn cute. Standing up, he scooped the puppy up and set him on the passenger seat of the car.

  
“Hey little guy, I think I’m gonna take you home. I hope you don’t have another home, cause I kinda want to keep you.” Adam said as he reached over and scratched behind Tommy’s ears. Leaning into it, Tommy almost groaned, stopping himself he let his back paw thump the seat instead.

  
~~~~~

  
Getting to his house, Adam put the car in park and looked over at the tan puppy on his seat. Running his fingers over the soft fur he felt at peace, he had read somewhere that pets, especially dogs, lower blood pressure and are generally good at helping people relax and distress. That was exactly what he needed, climbing out of the car he walked to the passenger side and opened the door to let him hop out.

  
~~~~~

  
Feeling the car stop and hearing Adam open his door, Tommy lifted his head and hopped out of the car, sitting at Adam’s feet he waited. He knew that to stay, he needed to be the best behaved animal on the planet, so he planned on doing just that. Following Adam as he walked up the stairs, Tommy paused. “Oh shit! How the hell do I walk up the stairs?” He hadn’t tried to walk up stairs yet, how hard can it be? Apparently very hard, lifting his front paw and back paw at the same time caused him to fall forward and smash his nose into the stair, not thinking he shouted “Fucking shit!” Quickly tucking his head under his front paw, he sat at the bottom of the stairs.

  
~~~~~

  
Getting to his front door, Adam swore he heard Tommy yell behind him, but when he turned around all he saw was the puppy sitting on the ground at the foot of the stairs. Opening the door he hurried down the stairs and picked him up.

  
“You don’t know how to climb stairs huh? No problem, I will help you. Come inside and I will show you around.” Adam said softly with a smile as he set the puppy down on the floor. He watched as the puppy sat at his feet and looked up with strangely familiar brown eyes, he chuckled a little bit, kneeling down to pet him. “Come on, lets take the tour.”

  
~~~~~

  
Following Adam, Tommy was pleased to see that Adam seemed more relaxed than he had been in a while, maybe this was a good idea. Getting back to the living room, Tommy sat on the floor as Adam plopped on the couch. Moving so he was curled at Adam’s feet, he leaned his head against Adam’s foot and closed his eyes. He could feel Adam’s stress level dropping, he felt Adam’s warm fingers in his fur scratching behind his ear, he leaned into it and sighed. Suddenly he felt Adam scoop him up and set him on his lap, still petting his head and back.

  
~~~~~

“What do I call you?” Adam asked as he settled back on the couch and flipped through the channels, idly stroking his fur. He calmly stroked the soft tan fur, thinking over his day. It was the beginning of a two week vacation before they left for the world tour. For the first time in a long time he felt over whelmed, like it was too much too fast, looking down at the sleepy puppy, he began to talk freely. “You know, little guy, I have to leave in two weeks, going on a world tour. How cool is that?”

  
Looking up with large brown eyes, the puppy looked like he was really listening, like what Adam said was important, feeling calmer, Adam continued to talk. To talk about the tour, his time on American Idol and his crush on Kris, he talked about high school, coming out, everything.

  
~~~~~

  
Turning to look up at Adam, Tommy couldn’t believe the life Adam had lived before he knew him. He traveled to Europe, had been on cruise ships, lived a free and seemingly happy life. There was one thing that was bothering Tommy, why did he stop talking when it came to the kiss and the aftermath? Did he regret it? Yeah he told everyone and their mother that he didn’t regret it, but was that just a cover for his feelings? Did he regret hiring Tommy? Is that why he never said his name when talking about the band? He mentioned LP, Monte and Cam, hell even the make up artist (whatever the name of that girl was). Just pushing his head into Adam’s hand he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Adam’s hand in his fur.

  
~~~~~

  
“Gotta come up with a name for you. You wanna help pick it out??” Adam asked idly as he turned the tv off and picked the puppy up to look in his face. He knew he should have felt like a fool for talking to the dog, but he didn’t he felt like he was talking to a good friend. Walking down the hallway he carried the puppy close to his chest, unconsciously stroking his fur. “How about Bowie?”

  
The puppy squirmed against him, “Okay not that, hmmm, How about Buckley??” Pressing his nose close to Adam’s neck, he snorted. “Okay, Buckley it is. That is kind of funny, a good friend of mine likes Jeff Buckley too.”

  
~~~~~

  
Good friend? Was Adam talking about him? Who else did Adam know that liked Jeff Buckley? He startled a little when Adam moved to put him on the floor, looking around he realized that he was in Adam’s bedroom. Padding around he sat down on the small rug at the foot of Adam’s bed, not sure what to do. He turned in a circle and laid his head on his paws, just watching Adam go about his nightly routine.

  
~~~~~

  
Smiling at the small puppy on his floor, Adam moved through the room stripping to his shorts, and walking to the bathroom to take off his make up, talking the whole time.

  
“So like I was saying about the tour, We are starting in London. I am so excited about going back, had such a blast last time. God you have to meet my friend Tommy, he would love you. I think you would like him too. He is so funny, and probably the sweetest guy I have ever met.” Sighing, Adam walked out to crawl in bed, looking down at the puppy he smiled softly, “come on Buckley” and scooped him up to put him on the bed.

  
~~~~~

  
Startled at the mention of himself, Tommy felt his ears perk up as he heard Adam talk about him. He watched Adam walk out to the bed and was slightly shocked when he picked him up and set him on the bed. Lightly licking his hand, Tommy tucked his head next to Adam’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Okay maybe this was a very good idea.

  
~~~~~

  
Rolling over, Tommy felt a hand scratching behind his ears, grunting he pushed his head into the hand. He opened sleepy eyes to see Adam sitting up idly scrolling through his phone, pushing himself closer he put his head on Adam’s leg, just watching him. Adam glanced down and smiled, a real smile, one that Tommy hadn’t seen in a while. Just laying there next to him, Tommy wondered how long he would have to be this way, and how Adam would handle losing the puppy he obviously was growing attached to. Sighing he nudged Adam’s leg to let him know he was hungry.

~~~~~

  
Feeling a wet nose pressed against his leg Adam looked down and smiled.

  
“Hungry, Buckley?” Adam said as he set his phone down and scooped the puppy off the bed. Walking down the hall Adam looked down at him, there was something so comforting about this puppy, something so familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Getting the food from the cupboard, Adam set him up and sat at the table. “So I am a little worried about Tommy, I haven’t heard from him for two days, usually I talk to him everyday. This is really weird.”

  
~~~~~

  
Looking up from his food (Ok so dog food doesn’t taste bad when you are a dog, however NEVER trust a friend when you are high and they say it is cereal, just don’t) Adam is worried about him? It makes a little sense, true they do talk everyday, and usually they hang out a few times a week. But the question is what does that mean to Adam? Are they just friends, or is there the potential for something more? Tommy wants more, but how do you convince someone that thinks you are straight that you aren’t? Sighing, he turned back to the bowl, and listened to Adam talk.

  
~~~~~

  
“I wonder where he is? He hasn’t tweeted either. This is so not like him, I hope he is ok.” Adam said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Sensing his anxiety, Tommy padded over and pressed his nose against Adam’s hand urging him to pet, smiling down at the brown eyed pup, Adam ran his hand over the soft fur of his head and smiled. “I am sure he is ok, probably just taking a break before the tour, hell we all need one.”

  
Standing up, Adam smiled down at Tommy. “I am gonna take a shower then we can go for a walk ok?” Walking down the hall, he stopped at the door to the bathroom and looked back at the puppy sitting in the kitchen, in that moment he realized what was so familiar about him. Shaking his head he stripped his shirt off and turned on the shower.

  
“Seriously man, the dog reminds you of Tommy? Just because of the eyes, and the little way he cocks his head to the side when you are talking to him.” Running his hands through his hair, he grabbed the shampoo, vigorously scrubbing he wondered about Tommy. Where was he? Was he okay? Why hadn’t he called? Shaking his head, he made a decision. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and headed back toward his bedroom. “Buckley!”

  
~~~~~

  
Hearing Adam call for him, he ran down the hall and skidded to an abrupt stop as he realized Adam dropped the towel and was standing in front of his mirror, iPhone in hand completely naked. Never in his life (human or dog) had he ever wanted to hump a leg so bad, seriously, Adam in his nude freckly glory, was just staring down at him with a smile. Swallowing a lump(yes even as a dog he was turned on) he sat on the rug and waited for Adam to get dressed.

~~~~~

Sliding his jeans over his hips he smiled down at Buckley, he never thought that he would like a dog so much, but in the last 24 hours this small mutt had somehow weaseled his way into Adam’s heart. Somewhat like a pretty blonde bassist, though Adam would never admit that out loud. The last thing he needed was to admit to another crush on a straight boy, granted he was pretty sure Tommy had some bend to his straight, but he was still straight, and Adam didn’t fuck straight boys, no matter how pretty, or flexible, or… “FUCK!”

  
Grabbing his zipper, he slowly pulled it down and inspected the damage. Okay, nothing serious, no blood, everything is still there. Sighing, he tried to think of anything to make his hard on go away, finally he was able to gingerly tuck himself back into his pants and zipped them. Sitting on the floor next to Buckley, he slid his fingers through his fur, “So Buckley, I think we are gonna go check on Tommy. I am really kind of worried, he usually calls me.”

  
~~~~~

  
“Oh Shit!” What to do?? Tommy sat still, watching Adam finish dressing, trying to think of what he was going to do. “Calm down Ratliff, you can figure something out.” Breathing deeply, he knew that one way or the other Adam was going to find out what happened. Adam had opened up to him the night before, talked until he fell asleep, Tommy was sure he was going to tell him something important, but Adam never got around to it, they both fell asleep. What else needed to happen for him to get back to normal? What was he missing?

  
~~~~~

  
Gathering Buckley in his arms, Adam headed to his car. As he set Buckley on the seat, his phone rang. Answering it, he patted Buckley’s head and shut the door.

  
“Hey, yeah I am going to check on him now. You haven’t heard from him either?” Adam asked as he leaned against his car, looking in the window he saw Buckley just watching him, that concerned look in his eyes, (yes dogs can look concerned). “No, Monte don’t worry, I will find him. You stay home and give Lisa a kiss for me ok?”

  
Hanging up the phone, Adam rounded the car to his side and slid in. Reaching over he gave Buckley a scratch behind his ears and started the car.

  
“Alright bud, we are gonna go find Tommy.” Adam said as he backed out of the driveway and started towards Burbank. It was a 40 minute drive, during the drive Adam was strangely quiet. He pondered how he felt, seriously, it had only been 2 days since he talked to Tommy. Why was he so worried? Was he ready to admit his feelings? To say it out loud? Sighing heavily, he glanced over at Buckley curled up on the seat, his nose tucked under his paw. “Oh Buckley, what do I do?”

  
~~~~~

  
Hearing Adam talk to him, Tommy lifted his head and looked at him. Adam looked really worried, scooting closer to the middle console, Tommy rested his chin on the arm rest and snorted at Adam. He hated that look, hated the lines it caused around his eyes. God, he needed to tell Adam the truth, he needed Adam to tell him what ever it was he needed to say to fix this.

  
~~~~~

  
“Buckley, damn it, I did it again. Only it’s worse, its not just a crush this time. I really think I am in love.” Adam said as he pulled into a parking lot. Turning to look at Buckley, he pulled the puppy into his lap. Sighing, he was actually going to say it out loud. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to say it out loud. “Oh what am I going to do?? I love him. How do I tell him? Damn, How am I supposed to tell Tommy I love him?”

  
~~~~~

  
Woo Shit! Tommy felt strange, like he had the night he changed only with out the pain. His paws pressed against Adam’s chest, his head fell back, he felt his spine stretching, he gasped. “Oh God!”  
As he changed back to his real body, he felt Adam’s hands around his hips, that was when he realized he was naked. “Oh shit!”

  
“Tommy!? What the fuck?!”

~~~~~

  
Okay, so 5 minutes before he had a puppy in his lap, now he had a naked Tommy straddling him. Ok, so obviously someone had slipped him some acid or some shit like that, because the puppy DID NOT just turn into a naked Tommy! That just doesn’t happen, nope! Must be a dream.

  
“Tell me I am dreaming! Tell me that Buckley DID NOT just turn in to my bassist. Oh my god! I am losing my mind! That’s it! I am over worked, and need a vacation. I do not have my bassist sitting naked in my lap.” Adam said as he let his head fall back against the head rest. Closing his eyes, he felt Tommy shift against him as he slid over to the passenger seat. “Tommy?”

  
“Um, Hi” Tommy said quietly, as he covered himself with his hands, yeah this was all kinds of awkward. It would have been one thing if he was at Adam’s house or even at his own, but not in Adam’s car, IN HIS LAP!

  
“HI! That’s all you have to say?! You were a fucking DOG! How in the fuck did that happen??” Adam practically screeched as he turned to face Tommy, forgetting that he was naked. Grabbing his jacket from the back, he laid it over his lap. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by Tommy’s “Personality” and it was a very nice(and large) “personality”. “Tommy, what the hell is going on? I feel like I am losing my mind here! You were a fucking DOG!”

  
“Uh yeah, about that it’s a long story. Can we go back to your place and talk?” Tommy asked quietly as he looked at his hands, this was so much easier in his head. In his head, he changed back in a bathroom, was dressed and articulately expressed how he felt about Adam. Unfortunately he was naked and sitting in the passenger seat of Adam’s car, and Adam was freaking out. Not that he could blame him, he would totally freak if Adam suddenly showed up naked in his lap, where previously there was a puppy. Pulling at the front of his hair he glanced over at Adam, who looked on the verge of a total meltdown.

  
“Yeah, my house…” Adam said softly as he shifted the car into gear and turned around heading back to his house, glancing over a few times to make sure that Tommy really was there and he wasn’t totally out of his mind. Silent the entire way back to Adam’s, Tommy kept his hands folded over his lap and only glanced a few times at Adam, sighing heavily, Tommy picked at his polish. Pulling in the driveway, Adam looked over at Tommy and tried to keep his eyes on his face. “Ok you wait here I will run in and grab my robe, the last thing we need is pictures of you getting out of my car naked.”

  
~~~~~

  
Once in Adam’s house and in a pair of sweat pants, Tommy sat on the couch and waited for Adam to start asking questions. Adam kept looking over at him like he was going to disappear.

  
“Um ok, so what the hell Tommy? I mean how the actual fuck did you, first of all turn into a dog, and second WHY??” Adam asked as he stared first at Tommy then at his glass of red wine, yeah he was going to need A LOT of wine for this conversation. Staring at his hands Tommy, glanced at Adam, his blue eyes full of questions.

  
“Ok, so it seemed like a good idea at first, Fuck, this was so much easier in my head you know? I mean, Fuck!” Tommy said as he started pacing the room, staring at his feet. How do you explain to your boss, who 30 minutes before told you, though he didn’t know it was you, that he was in love with you, how do you tell him that you love him too?

  
“What seemed like a good idea? Damn it Tommy, I am so fucking confused. Please! Just spit it out!” Adam said exasperated as he strode over to Tommy and pulled him to a stop, making him look up in his eyes.

  
“Adam, I… Ok, so long story short. I thought the only way to get you to tell me how you really felt about me was to be what you needed. Now when I did it, I had no idea that the powers that be thought you needed a puppy, but there I was, and the only way for me to turn back was for me to be what you needed, and apparently that was for me to listen and just be there for you.” Tommy said as he looked up at Adam, all his feelings in his eyes, he needed Adam to know he wasn’t the only one, that felt that way.

  
“So are you saying that instead of just coming to me and being a friend you felt the need to be deceitful and trick me?” Adam said as he dropped his hands and crossed them across his chest, staring at Tommy, slightly angry, why didn’t he just come to him?

  
“No!! I never meant to be deceitful or to pretend to be something I wasn’t! All I was looking for was the confidence to be everything you needed, a friend, a shoulder to lean on, a lo….” Tommy said as he reached for Adam, letting his hands fall to his sides as he trailed off, looking at Adam’s feet. His ears burning with the blush that flooded his neck all the way up.

  
“A what Tommy? You are already my friend, and a shoulder to lean on. What else do you want?” Adam asked as he forced Tommy to look in his eyes. Did he hear what Adam said in the car? What he told the puppy??

  
“Adam… I..” Tommy said as he swallowed hard, blinking he took a deep breath, it was like ripping off a band aid, it will only hurt for a second, he already knew how Adam felt, so this should be easy right? “ I… Damn, I love you”

  
”You, what?” Adam said quietly as he dropped his arms and just stared at Tommy.

“I love you, I wanted to be what you needed, I wanted to know if you felt the same way for me. If I was going to get my heart broken or not, I don’t think I could have handled it if you br…” Tommy said as he watched a flood of different emotions filter through Adam’s eyes, before the larger man grabbed him by the arms and kissed him like a drowning man sucks in air. Like Tommy was the only thing keeping him tethered to the ground, the only thing that could save him.

  
“Damn it Tommy, I should be furious with you!” Adam said as he broke the kiss, and pressed his fingers to Tommy’s lips. “You turned into a fucking DOG, I should also be freaking out, but you did it to be there for me, it is sweet, slightly creepy, but still so sweet.”

  
Winding his fingers through Tommy’s, Adam smiled down at the brown eyed man and lead him toward the bedroom to show him exactly how he felt.


End file.
